Uncompacted debris including metal cans and plastic bottles occupies a considerable amount of space upon being discarded, making it cumbersome to store or transport. Thus, it is desirable to flatten or compact certain articles of debris having a large void area before storing or transporting so that more debris can be placed in a given space. Furthermore, crushing metal cans presents the material in a form in which is more readily handled for reuse and recycling.